In the conventional lamp control, referring to FIG. 1, a light adjuster 61 is installed within a middle section of a lamp rod 62. The lamp rod has an upper section and a lower section. A round cylinder 63 is screwed to the lamp rod. A connection of the lamp rod 62 is installed with a long slot 64. The light adjuster 1 is installed within the long slot 64. Then the lamp rod 62 is locked to the round cylinder 63. Then the light adjuster 1 is positioned to the lamp rod 65. However, above mentioned structure has the following defects. Firstly, the light adjuster 1 is positioned to the long slot 64 and is locked by the lamp rod 62 and the round cylinder 63. The user can actuate and de-actuate the lamp by manually adjust the light adjuster 1. After the lamp is used for a longer time, the light adjuster 1 will release or vibrate and is easy to be destroyed. Furthermore, the button of the light adjuster is small. However, this is difficult to the children or some disablers. Moreover, the light adjuster 61 is installed at a middle section of the lamp rod 62, the design of the lamp 65 is confined and thus the appearance of the lamp seat is limited. Moreover, the installation and positioning of the light adjuster 61 is time and labor wasted.